metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Locker
A locker is a small compartment with a door attached that has a variety of uses, the most common of which is the storage of items. Usage Big Boss During Operation Snake Eater, Naked Snake, after knocking out Major Raikov and stealing his uniform, placed him inside of a locker to hide him from the enemy as he uses his uniform to infiltrate the Groznyj Grad weapons lab's west wing. After returning to this locker, he also retrieved the black Sneaking Suit prototype. He also procured a maintenance crew disguise in another locker within the same room. In 1970, Elisa advised Naked Snake to hide in a locker in the preparation chamber of San Hieronymo Peninsula's research laboratory during the San Hieronymo Incident, when various soldiers were sweeping the area after it became apparent that an intruder was in the area. Zanzibar Land In 1999, Gustava Heffner placed a tape of Zanzibar Land's national anthem inside a locker prior to her death. Solid Snake then accessed it and found it inside. Some of the children in Zanzibar Land played inside other nearby lockers in a games of "hide and seek." Dr. Kio Marv, before his death, placed a Konami MSX cartridge, which actually housed a microfilm containing the OILIX formula, inside a locker within his confinement facility, which Snake later located and retrieved. Hal and Emma Emmerich When the Cyborg Ninja (Gray Fox) confronted a terrified Hal Emmerich, in his lab on Shadow Moses Island, the latter hid inside a locker. The Ninja commented that Emmerich could watch his and Snake's battle from inside. After Snake drove the Ninja away, he convinced Emmerich to leave his hiding place. In 2009, Emma Emmerich hid herself inside of a locker in order to hide from Raiden (whom she believed to be a member of the Sons of Liberty). Behind the scenes Early games Lockers first appeared in Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake and function in the same manner as rooms and trucks, with its internal space existing as a separate game screen accessible by the player. They often house weapons, items, or occasionally hiding children. In Metal Gear Solid, lockers appear as part of the environment, but are not interactive. The game was originally to have featured the ability to hide enemies in them, but was scrapped due to the hardware limitations of the original PlayStation. Later games Lockers are accessible in Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, which was the first game in the series that allowed the player to hide enemy bodies inside them. This feature was carried over to Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes, Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, and Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. Lockers in these particular games have the following uses: * Hiding - By pressing up against the back of the locker, Snake/Raiden will close the door behind him and hide inside. This enters intrusion mode, which, by default disables the radar; * Distracting - Some lockers contain model posters on the inside of the doors. If the door is left open where a guard can see it, they will gaze at the poster and lose interest in Snake/Raiden; * Hiding bodies - If Snake/Raiden drags a dead or unconscious body into an open locker, he will stand them up and close the door on them. Any unconscious soldier hidden in the locker will never wake up. * Cover - A locker door can provide temporary protection from enemy fire. The player can open closed lockers by hitting the door enough times. Doing this will often causes the door to fall towards them, knocking them down. There are some locked lockers that can only be opened by using this method. Some doors will fall inwards, however, denying access to that locker. The door can also be used as temporary cover from enemy gunfire. In Metal Gear Solid 2, during the Plant chapter, the player will encounter two unconscious Gurlukovich Mercenaries. They'll normally wake up upon logging into the node for the first time, though it's possible to bypass this by stuffing their bodies in the lockers beforehand. Putting enemies in a locker in the HD Edition will unlock the achievement trophy "Hurt Locker," referring to the Iraq War film of the same name. Although lockers don't appear in Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain due to the change in gameplay to be more open world, various outposts and guard posts have porta-potties that serve a similar purpose, and can even be used to fake a guard going to the bathroom to cancel a soft alert with a certain cassette tape. Category:Gameplay Category:Environment